thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 3 fanfic: The Return of Zira
Above the pridelands a new adventure begins! Chapter 1 All grown up! The sun rose up to mark a new day, above the pridelands a large lion with a huge red mane and bright tan colors walked up the top. "It's been a while. Wow everything went by quickly... I was born... I had a encounter with the hyenas with Nala and... Dad came to save us... Then...." Simba closed his eyes a small tear cam out of his eye. " That day the day my useless uncle summoned that stampede with his foolish hyenas the day my father was mudered and i was a fool thinking i mudered him.... Then i ran off and met Timon and Pumbaa then Nala and i reunited. I then met my father's ghost. I was convinced to return to my home only found out the truth that my uncle mudered my own father! His own brother! The final battle took place and i won! Then me and Nala had..." Simba paused and tons of tears came out of his eyes. "Kopa... Untill.. You Zira mudered him! Years passed and i exiled you and then me and Nala had... Kiara..." Said Simba. "Hey father!" Said Kiara coming out of the den running towards Simba. "The past is the past." Smiled Simba. "Huh? What past?" Questioned Kiara. "Nothing really..." chuckled Simba. "Grandfather eh? You do miss him a lot." said Kiara nuzzling her father. "Kiara... I love him just as much as you do to me but one day I won't be here and you will have to take over my place..." said Simba. "I know dad! But nomatter what... Thanks for accepting Kovu into the pride..." said Kiara. "Hey speaking of him where is he?" questioned Simba. "He's asleep." said Kiara. "Well he better wake his butt up, we got training." Said Simba winking at Kiara. Kiara smiled but then gasped. "Dad...?" She questioned. "Yes?" Questioned Simba. "I got a surprise." Smiled Kiara. "What is it?" Questioned Simba. "Well, Kovu and mother should be here by now." Said Kiara. Meanwhile at the outlands a lioness in the dark came out all wet. "I am never going to let it go!" She smiled as she turned out to be Zira! Kiara ranked in the cave to wake up Kovu while Nala came out walking towards Simba. "Kids these days..." Smiled Nala as she muzzled Simba. "They are all grown up!" Smiled Simba. Chapter 2: What?! There was a big reunion at pride rock. All lioness and lions bowed to king Simba and queen Nala followed by their futured sucessors princess Kiara and prince Kovu. Vitani smiled when she saw her brother as the future king of pride walk. Simba roared and everyone gathered. "We are here today because our princess has a big surprise for the kingdom." Said Simba. Suddenly Sarabi interfered. "Son, don't we need our animals?" She questioned. "Later they will know." Said Simba. "I wonder what's the surprise Timon?" Questioned Pumbaa. "Maybe she likes to eat bugs now!" Said Timon. "Everyone! The kingdom will now know that i am blessed with a new heir!" Kiara smiled happily. Simba and Nala faces turned from normal to happy. "I will finally become a grandfather!" smiled Simba as he and Nala nuzzled Kiara. "Aww... my baby..." smiled Nala. "What?!" freaked out Timon and Pumbaa as they fainted. "Heh heh heh!" laughed Kovu. "How did you guys knew?" questioned Simba. "The great sprits told me! Grandfather did." smiled Kiara. "Like now?" questioned Sarafina. "In a dream." said Kiara. "We should go to Rafaki's tree and examine how's the baby going." said Nala. "I should go too." said Kovu. "Tell me what happened." smiled Simba. Episode 3: Return of the hyenas. Zira growled as she passed by her former home. "I must stay here by the night but, i shall go to my den and sleep there with Vitani and Kovu and Nuka...." Then Zira paused. "I meant... My Nuka..." Cried Zira as she looked up at the stars. The clouds then surrounded her. "What's this?" Zira questioned. "Mother?" questioned a voice. "Nuka?" questioned Zira. The clouds then turned to a lion shape. "Hi mother!" yelled the lion as he raned towards Zira nuzzling her. Zira nuzzled back. "You're back i need you!" smiled Zira. "I can't. I am now part of the dark ghost pride." said Nuka. "Tell me where they are?! I need a new pride! I want my revenge!" yelled Zira. "Mother, revenge can NOT be carried out too quickly and it needs time! I know that our pride did very bad! Scar, told me to tell you where you can find a healthy pride not too good but at least a pride!" said Nuka. "Where...?" questioned Zira. Nuka pointed to the cave where Zira used to sleep with Kovu and his siblings. As Zira looked back Nuka dissapeared. Zira than walked towards the cave. Zira then heard loud laughing noises. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed tons of voices. "Hyenas!" roared Zira as she invaded the cave and pounced on a female hyena. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Zira?" questioned the hyena. "Shenzi?" questioned Zira. "Oh, the traitor's wife." said a hyena turning out to be Balnzi. "Traitor?" questioned Zira. "Yes! He said it was our fault that Mufasa died!" yelled Shenzi. "BLAH BLAH BLAH!" said Ed. "So? He is your king and has the right to say it!" yelled Zira. "Oh yeah?" questioned Shenzi. "We killed him... We killed king Scar!" yelled Balnazi. All of the hyenas surrounded Zira and started laughing evily. "Why? I thought it was Simba all along!" complained Zira. "Nope. It was us. If he wasn't a dang traitor this wouldn't had happened and you would had been in his arms cuddling with cubs. Scar is the one you should be mad at." said Balnzi. "Never!" yelled Zira as she launched at the hyenas to attack. Category:Fanfiction